Vituzad (Species)
Vitusae Metazoa Solium (Vituzad) Allegiance Allegiance: Vituzad Empire (81% of the population) Vituzad Rebellion Movement (6%),K'narst Order(10%) ,Other(3%) 'General information' The Vituzad are a sentient,spacefaring species which can only survive outside their homeworld in a Parasiticrelation with an host,taking control over all the host's body,nervous system and feeding off nutriments found into the body,usually an Humanoid..This is due to the fact that Vituzad posseses a great diversity of crystals who are often found into the atmosphere of Vituzad at the size of molecules.The Vituzad species have adapted to use those molecules as nutriments.This is why Vituzad-controlled hosts often require breathing masks to allow the symbiont part of the union to receive sufficient crystalline They however consider themselves as symbiotes,the term "Parasite" to a Vituzad is considered offensive,even though some species consider the Vituzad parasites Galaxy-wise. Characteristics 'Biology' Vituzad symbionts are small light brown creatures with limited terrestrial locomotion methods and many nervous extensions in the goal of gripping upon the host's Vertebral column to acess brain activity and two eyes.Every symbiont has a DNA matrix that is unique to it.Once it has an host,that matrix is sent into the core of every cell into the host's body,altering its appareance to make it match the matrix.This allows a great genetic diversity.Common trait into DNA Matrixes are yellow eyes and a pale skin colour,Vituzad having other eye colours are often rejected.Reproduction in between 2 Vituzad hosts will give a symbiont,not another host.This is why Vituzad often hold vast illegal trading of humanoid species to offer a selection for the newborns.This "Black Market" spreads far beyond Vituzad territory.It is very rare for the host to be willing but some humanoids want to try the experience,which make them go to Vituzad to be used as hosts.They have a virtually infinite life expectancy,because of the fact that they can simply change host to negate aging,they can however get killed by any other circumstance such as disease,weapon fire etc. 'Morphing' Once they control an host,they can regulate all body activities and especially the amount of Calcium which allows them to modify the size of bones ,Keratinand Filaggrin which allow them to modify the size of skin tissues when they want to.This ability is called "Morphing" and even if every Vituzad posses it the second they have an host,not all decide to developp it.That ability allows for adaptations to the envrionnement,can reduce the effort necessary to grab objects and most notably makes the Vituzad especially deadly in close combat,with their capacibilities to turn their limbs into "claws","swords" or even "shields".Many martial arts exist that allows Vituzads to gain better control over their morphing abilities,notably the art of Jk'rait.Skilled "morphers" can transform themselves into unrecognizable creatures,with plated bone armor.On Vituzad controlled worlds,many narcotics are said to increase the potency of morphing powers,those illicit substances are sometimes given to Vituzad soldiers to increase their prowess in battle. 'Psychological characteristics' Vituzad symbions are born with an instinct similar to predator animals.It is that instinct that makes the Vituzad mostly ruthless,cruel and very agressive by nature. It is possible to supress the instinct to a certain point,however it requires the person to be fully willing and most Vituzads decide not to do so because it apparently goes against their culture and origins. Severe psychological trauma can "destroy" the mental barrier that prevents them from unleashing their agressive instinct,and increase the strenght of their fears,of their thoughts. 'Culture' The Vituzad culture is heavily influenced by crystals of all form,as they are omnipresent on their homeworld and on nearby worlds.Some crystals are thought to symbolize peace,while other symbolize courage etc.A crystal is given to Vituzad males when they reach the age of 39 representing what others think about them,being considered as teenagers from that date. Their beliefs are based upon war tales and deities named the Dazutiv .Their tales often mention their race as being "the perfect race" while other ones being inferior races. 'History' 'Prehistory' Originally,3 species that "had the potential to become sapient" inhabited the world that was almost devoid of life,due to the almost unbreathable atmosphere and the gamma rays caused by the sun.The Vitu,the Zad's and the Y'ni.The Y'ni where almost evolved sufficiently to gain intelligence at the time the Vitu and the Zad's lived.An unknown event,led to the complete destruction of the Y'ni,some Vituzad belive it would be the Dazutiv's act to "eliminate the weak to protect the purity of the other races". 'Tribal era(2th B.C. to 17th century)' After thousands of years of evolution on their planet,the Vituzads gradually gained sapience.Originally they splitted into tribes all across the planet's surface.Those tribes often waged wars in between eachother,at a point that it threatened the species' born rate. "The Herald of the Dazutiv" was a Vituzad,apparently who was sent by the Dazutiv to unite the Vituzad people and end this excessive war.He united all tribes,and under his reign,the Vituzad Empire was founded. 'Social revolution(17th century to 19th century)' An era of invention during the 1600's ,led to a quick Vituzad industrialisation.It became evident to certain that the govenerment did not function correctly by looking at all the persons living in extreme poverty while the high ranked members of the monarchy could live in luxury,by gathering taxes on all industries and even on the population.An entire continent on the planet became sure that monarchy would not be the proper political system to allow a technological revolution and a philosophical revolution.The governement wiped out the continent from the map litteraly throught the use of nuclear weaponry that caused a nuclear winter.The continent "Sk'irt'al" is still,today so radioactive that no life exists on it. To save the Vituzad from nuclear winter,very early into their history,they made first contact with an alien species.The Morphites,which were observing the Vituzads,just as other races,decided to help them by equipping their planet with the proper technology to warm up the planet.As the planet recovered from the conditions,the Vituzad Empire attempted to seize the technology from Morphites and overthrow them.They waged a war against the Morphites.And gradually,the Morphites retreated,unexpecting such a reaction from the Vituzad.Civillians became wary of their species' attitude toward others.The governement thereby became much more harsh upon them. 'Space era' Category:"Planets and Species" Locations, Technology, and Organizations